A triangle has three sides of the following side lengths: $7$, $10$, and $x^2$. What are all of the positive integer values of $x$ such that the triangle exists? Separate your answers using commas and express them in increasing order.
Answer: For a triangle to exist, the sum of two sides of the triangle must be greater than the third. Therefore, we have three formulas: $x^2+7>10 \to x^2>3$, $x^2+10>7 \to x^2>-3$, and $7+10>x^2 \to x^2<17$. Thus, we have two quadratics, $x^2>3$ and $x^2<17$. Therefore, possible values for $x$ are $\boxed{2, 3, \text{ and } 4}$.